kihongamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Declan Ravenshoe
With the wind at his back, Declan bounded silently through the forest trail with the speed of a jackrabbit. As he ascended the peak, he could make out the plumes of smoke and ash rising over the horizon. The smell of sulfur became thicker in the air. “Hachooo!” Garuka, his bear companion, had finally caught up with her master and was attempting to clear the stench from her snout. Declan shot an annoyed glare at his companion followed by a series of silent hand gestures indicating that they were not alone. “What was that?” grunted Boil, a large haggard looking demon. The two Embercult scouts stopped in their tracks as they scanned the area for the source of the sound. Boil was a huge demon, with a face filled with needle-like fangs. His hulking body seemingly stitched together with spare parts, a massive rusty cleaver resting over his shoulder. Igznit, a winged demon, leapt onto a boulder for a better vantage point. On Declan’s instruction, Garuka circled to the opposite edge of the clearing and began running the opposite direction through the brush away from the scouts. The loud commotion immediately drew their attention, and they quickly followed after. Igznit lunged off of the boulder, wings flapping to take flight. Suddenly, thorned vines twisted through the air, entangling the creatures limbs and pulling it back down to the ground with a heavy thud. The sound of Igznit hitting the ground with such force caused Boil to stop his pursuit and turn to assess what was happening behind him. Declan quietly stepped out of the shadows towards the abomination, his two long sabres drawn. The demon swung his giant cleaver menacingly back and forth in front of him. “Let’s go!” the demon spit. A smile streaked across Declan’s face. “Yes..., let us go…” he whispered as he quietly stepped forward. Behind him in the darkness, six pairs of glowing green eyes appear. A pack of giant timber wolves slowly stepped forward out of the darkness, teeth bared, a low rumbling growl filling the air. The demon stopped in his tracks to assess the odds. Boil shot a quick glance at his companion to see if he was going to be able to re-join the fray, but Igznit was bloody and unconscious. Trying to keep some distance between himself and the pack, Boil took a few steps backward, still swinging his cleaver in front of him. Now the swings appeared much less menacing and appeared more like frantic desperation. Just then a large shadow fell over the demon from behind. Boil stopped his retreat and turned to face ten feet of Enraged Bristlebear just in time to see the heavy clawed paw slam down across his face. Declan sheathed his sabres as the pack finished off the two demon scouts. “Can you guys save some for me next time perhaps?” Base Ability: Quicken (friendly soldiers within 3 spaces gain +1 Move) EPIC ability: Assail (Declan Gains an Extra Attack.) Declan and his starter deck is the Briarwood Hero that can be chosen by new players for free.